Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa
by RechelHina
Summary: AU. Lovi y Feli tienen problemas familiares. Gil y su hermana también. Y su vida amorosa es también un desastre. Fem¡LudxFeli. PrusiaxHungria. EspañaxFem¡Romano.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** Ninguna, por ahora?

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 1: Malos comienzos<strong>_

-Bonjour~ a todos a " Le matin de I´amour" (la mañana del amor) con Francis Bonnefoy y hoy tenemos...

Lunes.

No hay palabra que una persona llegara a odiar mas que "Lunes". Pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer contra esta. Era otra semana de dura trabajo. Otra maldita semana donde unos pervertidos tratarían de pasarse de listos en el trabajo, pensaba la chica en su cama que se despertaba perezosa.

Apago el despertador, se levanto y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. A sabiendas que tanto su padre como su hermano no se iban a levantar y mucho menos hacer su comida, al menos a la mañana temprano.

Ella vivía en un departamento, mas bien un Penhouse(o como se escriba) , un piso completo para ellos solos. Feliciano, su hermano, era un chico simpático totalmente diferentes en la personalidad. El tenia el cabello un poco mas claro y el rulo de lado contrario. Trabajaba como chef en el restaurante de su padre, era el mejor en lo que hacia y un excelente artista. Cesar, su padre, era un hombre con varios años encima pero aun se veía joven, tenia el cabello del mismo color de cabello y ojos. Y en el pasado( y en la actualidad también) solía escribir novelas románticas, y con el dinero que gano cumplió su sueño de abrir su propio restaurante.

Su pequeña familia se había mudado de su pueblo natal de Italia ya hacia algunos años. Y actualmente vivían en aquella ciudad, pero esa clase de información no tiene relevancia ahora. Era una familia pequeña en una ciudad grande y para su mala suerte, el amor no era su amigo, mas bien los tres estaban muy forever alone. Sino pregúntenle al padre que ya estaba soltero otra vez, o eso es lo que quería que creyeran. En si la familia estaba maldita. Hacia muchos años una gitana echo una maldición sobre Cesar porque le piso el pie. Si es medio estúpido pero la vieja tenia muy mal carácter. El maleficio consistía en que todos los amores y relaciones amorosas que el y su descendencia tuvieran serian desastrosas y al final terminarían solos. Y su matrimonio fue una ejemplo de ello.

Lovina después de preparar la comida fue a la habitación donde dormía su hermano menor y golpeo la puerta.

- Hey, fratello ya es hora, ¿te podrías levantar?- grito enojada, su carácter no era el mejor de todos en la mañana, o en el día, o en la tarde, en si en la mayoría del tiempo.

- Cinco minutos mas, mamma- se escucho desde el cuarto una vos bastante somnolienta.

- No soy mamma. El desayuno ya esta echo- le grito mas enojada que antes- voy a entrar- aviso y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

- NO¡, no entres- grito en chico. Ella entro. Para su mala suerte su fratello no estaba vestido, solo tenia unos calzoncillos y se estaba poniendo unos pantalones. Lovina se puso colorada y cerro la puerta, volvió a insultar y se fue a buscar a su padre.

Toco la puerta y nada. Volvió a tocar y de nuevo nada. Pero la tercera ves que toco la puerta se abrió y salio una chica de ella. La joven no aparentaba mas de 25 años, tenia el cabello pelirrojo, ojos marrones y era mas alta que Lovina. La chica solo la miro de arriba a bajo y se fue del departamento. Sin antes saludar a Feliciano.

- Che palle, ¿ qué fue eso?- pregunto la castaña roja de la ira. Ese hombre no tenia remedio.

- Nada, mejor vamos a comer ¿si?- dijo el castaño a su hija.

- No intentes cambiar de tema

- No te enojes, ¿donde esta tu hermano?

- En el comedor desayunando, lo que deberías estar haciendo. Ya son las 8:30 se va a hacer tarde- le menciono con el sueño fruncido y mostrandole su reloj de pulsera.

Ya en el comedor

- Entonces, como no encontré la tienda de pasta de Miguel tuve que buscar otra y sebe mejor que la de Miguel. De ahora en adelante comeremos de esas.- comento entusiasmado Feliciano los acontecimientos del día anterior. Tomo un poco de jugo y miro entusiasmado a su padre- Hey papá cuando sale tu vuelo?

- No, no iré el problema ya se resolvió- murmuro bajo, mirando su celular y soltó una pequeña sonrisa- Según párese que tu madre y su "peculiar" familia ya se encargaron de todo- lo ultimo lo soltó de golpe y ambos hermanos palidecieron.

- Esa maldita bruja, siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

- Es verdad- la apoyo su hermano.

- Vamos niños ella no es así- trato de suavizar las cosas el castaño algo nervioso.

- No te acurdas lo que paso con el Perro del vecino?- le pregunto el chico mientras comía su cereal.

Flash back

En una casa muy hogareña en Italia.

- Mamma¡, mamma¡ ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un pequeño Feliciano de no mas de 4 años.

- Nada hijo solo me vengare del maldito perro- dijo una mujer muy parecida a Lovina. Esta se subió al auto con su hijo de copiloto.

- Wiii, vamos de paseo- grito contento. La mujer puso en marcha el auto comenzó a perseguir a un indefenso perro beige. Y lo atropello- mamma ¿perche?

- Ese perro arruino mis rosas por ultima vez¡- grito emocionada y con el puño en el aire.

Fin del flash back

- Bueno, eso fue solo una vez

- ¿Una vez? Y mi triciclo? Aun no le perdono lo que paso con el- menciono Lovina con el ceño fruncido.

Flash back

En la misma casa. Una niña de no mas de 3 años juega junto a su hermano alegres con sus nuevos triciclos en la puerta de la cochera en frente de la casa. Los triciclos eran de color celeste y rosa. En eso aparece Cesar.

- Ciao niños, miren les traje un regalo a cada uno. Para mi campion esta caja, con una sorpresa- dice sonriendo, le entrega una caja amarilla con un moño tricolor, con los colores verde, blanco y rojo. El pequeño la toma con chibitas en los ojos- y esta para mi principessa, esta otra caja- sonrió dandole una pequeña caja igual. Al abrirla en la caja de Feli había unas tiras rosas para los manubrios del pequeño triciclo y el la de Lovi un timbre para el suyo. El hombre se quedo mirando sorprendido, con la boca abierta, se habia equivocado- ups... era al revés.

- NO¡, me quiero quedar con ellas¡- grito el pequeño aferrándose con fuerza a las tiritas.

Y así paso una semana en la cual Lovina iba por toda la casa tocando la condenada campanilla y su madre no aguanto mas. Agotada del insoportable sonido atropello al triciclo, y lo hizo desaparecer.

Fin del flash back

- Bueno, tal vez nunca fue la persona mas delicada- menciono y miro su reloj. Ya era tarde y todavía tenían que abrir el restaurante, a pesar de que sus planes de ir a Italia se cancelaron- chicos ya se esta haciendo tarde, es mejor que ya nos vallamos- y los tres se fueron a vestir. Luego de eso se fueron al trabajo, Feli como cocinero, Lovi como mecerá y Cesar contando el dinero estilo Señor Cangrejo.

...

Unas horas antes en un complejo de hogares, mas precisamente en una pequeña casa, en los limites de la ciudad...

-Bonjour~ a todos a " Le matin de I´amour" (la mañana del amor) con Francis Bonnefoy y hoy tenemos...

Lunes.

No hay palabra que una persona llegara a odiar mas que "Lunes". Pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer contra esta. Era otra semana de dura trabajo. Otras maldita semana donde su jefe ni lo dejaría respirar en paz, pensó una chico dando vueltas en su cama perezoso.

Todavía en la cama, busco el despertador y lo arrojo contras la pared. El pobre se partió en mil pedazos. Aunque enseguida saco uno igual de su cajón. Con el piyama aun puesto fue a la cocina del departamento por algo para comer. No iba a cocinar por su cuenta era malo para ello y la ultima vez casi quema la casa de su vati, era mejor que su hermana menor se hiciera cargo.

Se sentó en la mesa y como de un pequeño niño se tratara empezó a reclamar su comida. Su hermana Louise, una chica de cabello corto color rubio, y ojos celestes, le entrego su desayuno de mala gana y con el seño fruncido.

Los dos nacieron y crecieron en Alemania, pero cuando Gilbert termino el doctorado de abogacía, se mudo a aquella cuidad. Uno de los motivos fue que Gilbert no se llevaba bien con su padre y cuando tubo la primera oportunidad de trabajo se largo de la casa de este. Con el tiempo Louise se fue a vivir con su hermano porque le convenía ya que el vivía mas cerca de su trabajo.

- Ya estas grande para hacer esas cosas- le regaño empezando a comer en la silla enfrente de el.

- Lo se, pero me gusta molestarte y ver cuando te enojas- sonrió maliciosamente.

- Muy divertido- sonrió con ironía la chica, ya se había puesto de mal humor. Era tiempo de la venganza- Olvide mencionarlo, vati dijo que fuéramos a comer esta noche- para el chico eso fue como una balde de agua fría. No se lo esperaba.

- Ni sueñes. Hoy planeo salir con Francis a tomar, estar con alguna chica y divertirme, no para pasarla con vati, eso no es awesome- explico enojado y era lo que en verdad sentía en esos momentos.

- No me importa en lo absoluto lo que tuvieras planeado para hoy, vas y punto. Ademas todas las noches sales a tomar con Franicis- bramo enojada era el colmo- y mas te vale ir o ya amenazo y se levanto de su asiento para vestirse y ir a trabajar como era de costumbre y Gilbert hizo lo mismo. El chico se peino y se quedo mirandose y haciendo gestos raros en el espejo cuando su hermana lo llamo- Gilbert ya me tengo que ir¡

- Espera, te tengo que dar algo¡- le grito, busco algo en le cajón y fue corriendo a la puerta de la casa donde Louise tenia la mano en el picaporte. El alemán tenia un gorro de lana y se lo puso a la chica. El gorro era blando con unos detalles en negro y unos graciosos pompones. A ella no le pareció muy divertido pero igual decidió no sacárselo. Eso ofendería a su hermano- hoy hace demasiado frió para ser otoño- soltó.

- ¿Para qué el gorro?- pregunto un poco avergonzada.

- Como ahora tienes el cabello muy corto, casi como un chico. Decidí comprar algo para que no tengas frió en la cabeza- sonrió colocando su mano el la cabeza de su hermana- ademas queda bien con todo o eso me dijo Francis.

- Tonto...- murmuro- me tengo que ir- la rubia se retiro de la casa. Gilbert solo rio su hermanan se veia muy graciosa con el gorro puesto, pero en el buen sentido, la palabra seria adorable.

Le habían quedaron unas llamadas pendientes, para después irse a trabajar. Su jefe era complicado, y ahora mucho mas, hoy le darían un caso y le asignarían algún compañero nuevo. En el pasado jamas se llevo bien con los otros abogados, por lo cual siempre tenia nuevos compañeros y Smith le informo que si seguía trayendo problemas. Seria mejor que no volviera. Por lo cual ya se había irritado mucho. Como podían joder a alguien tan awesome como el?

Subió a su amado auto y se fue de la casa. Pero para Louise no fue igual de sencillo, su auto decidió que hoy no iría a trabajar. Para empeorar las cosas no tenia tiempo, y tomo el autobús. Hasta que llegara al trabajo le quedaba el autobús y un tren. Después llamaría al mecánico para que se hiciera cargo.

* * *

><p>Hello, everybody.<p>

Gracias, por detenerte a leer esta cosa. Este fic comenzó un día que mi mama no nos dejaba usar el internet, pero clandestinamente igual lo usamos. Nos lo desconesto a mi y a mi hermana.

Agush: Tu awesome hermana

Yo: No jodas y podrias dejarme terminar

Agush: No te enojes West.

Yo: Te dije que no me llamaras de ese modo, ya media familia me dice así... Ok, y como estabamos muy al pedo nos pusimos a escribir. Recién hoy lo pude subir, porque me daba fiaca. Plis comenten si lo hacern...

Agush: Rusia matara a un indefenso gatito?

Yo: Si... Eso... Ciao..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Los preparativos del destino

- Un Brad Pit, pero en vez de gaseosa quiero jugo, es que estoy a dieta, y dos Justin Bieber, pero sin papas- Dijo una señora con sus tres hijas, su esposo y uno en camino. Ella parecía demasiado joven para tener hijas de no más de 15 años. Además de que estas parecían muy entusiasmadas con su pedido ¿Quién va a un restaurante fino, donde uno puede pedir lo que sea, y mucho más y pide una simple hamburguesa? Pensó la castaña, y anoto lo que la señora le había dicho.

- Cielo ¿y yo qué?- pregunto su marido anonadado.

- Pide, por tu cuenta, ya estas grandecito- se burlo su esposa.

- OK, quiero... Un Paulina Rubio con cerveza- dijo el hombre.

Lovina asintió y se fue a la cocina para pedirles a su hermano y su equipo de chefs, que se hicieran cargo del pedido. Después se dispuso a preparar las bebidas. Y por ultimo le llevo la comida con las bebidas a la familia.

Uno de los chicos, que allí trabajaba le pidió al italiano menor que fuera a ver a su padre, que este le había dicho que lo quería ver. Solo fue cuestión de un par de segundos para que Feli le diera las indicaciones a los demás chefs y fuera a ver que quería Cesar.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto a su padre que se encontraba en su gigantesco sillón de cuero negro, dándole la espalda a su hijo.

- Mi querido hijo, que quiero mucho- dijo el hombre sin darse la vuelta, Feliciano comenzó a pensar que su padre quería algo- necesito un favor- y tenía razón- quiero que lleves esta bolsa al banco, no hables con nadie, no hagas contacto visual con nadie, ¿capicci?..

- Has sonado como mamma, pero si- sonrió.

- En el callejón del banco, un hombre te va a estar esperando, el te dará una caja. Y por nada del mundo la abras- en ese momento el hombre se voltio y se lo pudo ver con una fajo de billetes. Si, porque Cesar podía ser muchas cosas en las que destacaba ser un hombre que amaba mucho el dinero.

- Esta bien, le diré a Lovi que me acompañe- menciono feliz el chico, ya saliendo de la habitación.

- No, no, espera, es mejor que ella no se entere... será una sorpresa- comento improvisadamente-... y ¡casi me olvido! Una vez en el callejón el sujeto te dirá "el pájaro canta hasta morir" y le tienes que decir " me gusta el cereal" si?

- Esta bien, algo más?- comento algo fastidiado, por los extravagantes pedidos de su progenitor.

- Si, no vallas en auto. Ve en tren- le menciono. Y se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir contando el dinero.

Lovina vio a su hermano salir apurado. Eso la sorprendió, ni siquiera se había despedido, o dicho a donde se iba. Cuando fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos, por una débil voz.

- Lovina-san, no se preocupe- le dijo una chica de rasgos asiáticos, ella era compañera de trabajo de los hermanos. Y la mejor amiga de Feliciano, Sakura Honda. Trabajaba en el restaurante como mecerá, solo porque necesitaba de un ingreso económico, hasta que completara sus estudios en la escuela de diseño.

- Tsk, yo no me preocupo, será mejor que volvamos al trabajo- murmuro enojada.

Una vez estacionado su auto, se dirigió a la oficina como todos los días. Para su suerte, o no, su jefe lo mando a llamar. Gilbert se puso nervioso. En el pasado había cometido muchos errores, demasiados debería admitir, es más, era increíble que su jefe no lo hubiera puesto de patitas en la calle. Y unos buenos motivos tendrían para hacerlo. Había arruinado juicios, peleado con otros abogados de la firma, clientes también, eso entre otras cosas más. Gilbert suponía que motivo era porque él era demasiado awesome. Presumía de eso con su amigo, se auto convencía de ello. Lo que el albino ignoraba era que el señor Smith veía potencial en él y que debía explotarlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero tampoco podía esperar para siempre.

- ¿Me llamo?- pregunto Gilbert nervioso.

- Si muchacho, tengo noticias, vas a trabajar en el caso Touris- anuncio el hombre- y no solo eso, hoy a la noche llegan los nuevos abogados, serán tus nuevos compañeros y tienes que ir a buscarlos- concluyo. Después de eso se dispuso a fumar un cigarrillo.

- Puedo hacerlo bien solo- le anuncio el alemán- no necesito a nadie más, soy awesome por mi cuenta.

- No te pregunte si querías o no lo vas a hacer y punto- le regano para después hacerle una señal para que se valla.

- Solo una cosa- dijo desanimado, no tenía otra opción- ¿cuándo llegan?

- Hoy, más bien esta noche no lo había mencionado ya? Tienes que ir al aeropuerto, si no vas te despido- Gilbert palideció, estaba metido en un gran problema y uno muy grande. Si iba a recoger a los nuevos, no podría ir a ver a su padre y tendría que enfrentarse a la furia de su hermana. Pero si iba a visitar a su vati, no podría ir a buscar a sus nuevos compañeros y por consecuencia, quedaría desempleado.

El no podía aguantar la presión, cualquiera de las opciones que tomara lo metería en grandes problemas. No tuvo más opción. Le envió un mensaje a su amigo para saber cuando estaba totalmente libre para practicar, sobre su delicado problema, una vez que llego a su cubículo de trabajo.

En un lujoso estudio de radio. Donde transmitían uno de los programas mañaneros más populares de todos. Francis Bonnefoy trabajaba como todos los días, escuchando y aconsejando a los desafortunados en el amor, además de dar las noticias más relevantes de la mañana. Debía admitir que ese trabajo era mejor de lo que alguna vez imagino. Resulta que muchas chicas e incluso algunos chicos escuchaban el programa y eso le permitió a rubio lograr muchas, tal vez demasiadas conquistas.

- Muy bien, responderé otra pregunta ¿Quien habla?- pregunto el ojiazul a la línea abierta del programa.

- Hola soy anónima-aru- dijo una chica al otro lado de la línea y su voz sonaba dulce y alegre.

- Hola chica anónima, ¿Cuál es tu problema del corazón?- le pregunto con una voz seductora muy típica en el.

- Hace mucho tiempo-aru que me gusta un amigo-aru, pero quiero algo más que solo amistar-aru- explico la chica.

- Dile no temas, si te rechaza seria un tonto. Además debes ser muy bonita, lo digo por lo encantadora que es tu voz- volvió a hablar seductoramente.

- Gracias, supongo, adiós-aru

- Nos vemos

- Continuaremos después de estos mensajes- y después de esos mensajes y una canción de moda, llamo otra persona.

- Hola soy... No quiero decir mi nombre da- de otro lado se escucho la vos de un chico esa vez, pero aunque su voz era particularmente dulce, era muy escalofriante.

- Está bien no lo digas, si no quieres... Cuenta que el hermano mayor te va a estar escuchando- le animo el francés.

- Me gusta una amiga da- comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

- Otro más eh?- dijo de forma burlona.

- Lo que más temo es que no sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella da- relato melancólico- además mi hermana menos... Ella es un poquito/demasiado celosa. Ella me asusta mucho. Temo que intente hacerle algo malo da- concluyo el chico.

- Mira niño, no puedes estar toda tu vida temiéndole a la oscuridad- le grito al chico- ella no debería estar controlando TU vida. Crece vive por ti mismo, porque algún vas a estar solo, con compañeras ocasionales, sexo sin amor, solo por placer. Siempre buscando a esa mujer, sin éxito. Que siempre estuvo allí pero dejaste ir... Y... lo siento tanto Jeanne, siempre te ame- al final el rubio se quebró y se puso a llorar, todos en el estudio se le quedaron mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco y tal vez tenían razón. Antes que la situación se fuera del control, las personas a cargo cortaron la transmisión antes de tiempo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto uno de los chicos que allí trabajaba.

- Sí, estoy bien solo...- Contesto sacando un pañuelo rosa- recordé el pasado- concluyo dramáticamente con música de fondo y toda la cosa.

Mientras en un vuelo de avión dos pasajeros desconocidos prácticamente, conversan como si se conocieran desde siempre. El chico con un marcado acento español. A su lado, junto a la ventana del avión lo acompaña una chica.

- Es por eso que decidí tomar esta oferta de trabajo, es decir ¿quién no lo haría?- le comento el chico entusiasmado y gestando mucho.

- Hehehe, si tienes razón, en mi caso solo tenía ganas de irme. Además como iba a decir que no, me dan un departamento donde vivir, mejor sueldo y me pagan el viaje- agrego ella con una sonrisa.

- Una pregunta, ¿puedo llamarte Eli? es decir ya nos conocemos y desde ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos.

- Por supuesto Toño

- Me pregunto ¿cómo será el otro?

- No me preguntes ni yo sé eso, de seguro debe ser alguien humilde, guapo, educado, todo un caballero- dijo la chica con un brillo en los ojos.

- Si supongo, o también puede ser una chica una chica- le respondió el hispano.

- Solo nos queda esperar- dijo Elizabeta mirando su reloj de pulsera- todavía falta unas pocas horas.

La mañana de Louise no había sido sencilla. Primero el inconveniente con el automóvil. Después perdió el autobús, pero tuvo suerte y llego otro al poco tiempo. El problema fue que el conductor manejaba como si estuviera en una carrera. Para empeorar las cosas u jefe le envió un mensaje, regañándola por su impuntualidad, por adelantado. Todo parecía indicar que todo iba a empeorar, ósea que lo que le quedaba del día seria en pocas palabras un desastre, o que algo jodidamente bueno iba a pasarle. Louise se masajeo, ya le dolía la cabeza. Solo esperaba que no fuera la primera.

Miro su reloj marcaban las 10:15hs. Su jefe un austriaco que solía tener un muy mal carácter por la mañana. Le exigua a sus empleados que llegaran por lo menos media hora antes de que el llegase a las 10:00hs de la mañana. Bajo de autobús y tomo el tren, el cual no estaba muy lleno, pero tampoco estaba vacío, ya no había asientos disponibles. Por lo cual ella se quedo parada.

Francis como salió antes de su trabajo, no tenía nada que hacer y eso no era bueno para mujeres, hombres e incluso niños. Porque uno de los pasatiempos del rubio era acosar gente en el parque. Él ni siquiera se digno a ver su celular, y no se entero que tenía un mensaje urgente de Gilbert para que lo llamara.

Cuando el francés estaba anotando el numero de una muy linda chica cuando noto la infinidad de mensajes que había dejado su amigo. Después de una media hora logro leerlo y llamar al albino. Solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que este contestara.

- Hola Gil ¿cómo estás?- le hablo algo nervioso sabia que Gilbert iba a estar muy molesto por haberse tardado tanto en llamarlo.

- Hola ¿cómo estás? un cuerno. Estaba desesperado y no podía comunicarme- casi le grito desde el otro lado.

- Tranquilo cuenta al hermano Francis que es lo que te aflige- le contesto como si le hablara a otra de las personas que llamaban al programa de radio.

- No me hables como si fuera otro de tus espectadores- le volvió a gritar. Desde la oficina se podía escuchar a los compañeros del ojirubi, pedirle que deje de gritar pero este los ignoro olímpicamente- mira tengo un problema muy grande- Gil le explico todo lo que había pasado.

- Muy bien déjame pensar- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba por la ciudad, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- Iré contigo a buscar a esos chicos, Si? Después yo me encargo de llevarlos a los departamentos y a comer. Tú te vas a lo de tu padre. Los recibiste pero no te quedaste con ellos y abras ido a ver al viejo Beilschmidt. Tu hermana no te mata, tu jefe no te despide y todos felices.

- Oh, ere genial, pero no tanto como yo- le agradeció? el albino- nos vemos a las 2000 hs ok? el vuelo llega a las 2100hs

- Esta bien, nos vemos~

- Si

Thanks, thanks y mil veces thanks. Los review me hicieron muy feliz, de verdad. Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi, mi no me gusto tanto como el anterior, pero es un preparativo para lo que va a pasar… Más parece un capitulo de relleno, la idea era que se conocieran en este capi, pero este se volvió cada vez más largo. Una cosa más, no sé donde viven, no es un lugar en especifico… Digamos que la ciudad se llama "ciudad F "? Estoy contenta, ya que tuve tiempo libre para escribir porque no tuve clases ni el lunes ni el viernes. La semana fue muy corta, Wiii. Viva San Martin y las jornadas docentes?

kikyoyami8: Me alegra que te guste, y que llamara tu atención, eso quiere decir que hice algo bien? estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic así que seguro subiré seguido^^

Setsuka Minami: Yo también odio los lunes, es como " oh que lindo día, hay sol", " es lunes"," que día de mierda. No te culpo hahha tal vez soy yo la que no se sabe expresar (que es lo más probable. Ellos viven el ciudad F ( si ahora se llama así?) y las dos familias se mudaron por motivos de trabajo, y esas cosas.

Merlina-Vulturi: Lo sé ella es re awesome, no me animaba a subirlo. Pero ya lo hice y ver que la idea gusto me hace muy feliz^^

DarkAnnA-Phantom: Que bien que te gustara desde el primer capi, después de todo es ese el que te atrapa para seguir leyendo, verdad? Y también me reí mucho al escribirlo, cuando lo leía que había escrito, me no podía parar, y se lo mostré a una amiga y se cago de la risa. Aunque ella se ríe fisilmente. Yo tampoco la quiero mucho, tiene mal carácter, y un mal genio (mira quién habla). Pero debo admitir que yo he querido hacer lo mismo con la perra de mi abuela. Si va al baño lo hace en mi pieza, ya me arruino barios libros… Pero tal vez tiene razón nunca quisiste atropellar a alguien?

GriisleChan: Hola, estoy buen y vs? Es verdad si tienen sus motivos, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo la quieren después de todo es su mama.

Nos vemos~

Si no dejas Review Bielorrusia va a aparecer debajo de tu cama mientras duermes…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando llegara al trabajo mínimo tendría un discurso de una hora de duración. Porque a quien le gustaría ser regañado apenas llega a su trabajo? Justo cuando la rubia consideraba fugarse por al menos ese día, el tren se detuvo en la estación "pacto de acero", entraron unas 5 personas y bajaron 3 en aquel vagón. Dentro de un rato estaría cada vez mas lleno, pensó la rubia.

Pero justo cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Un chico entro corriendo, saltando justo a tiempo. Por poco más las puertas se cerraban con una parte de su cuerpo fuera del vagón. Todos se quedaron con sus ojos puestos sobre el curioso pasajero, mientras todos lo miraban se levanto bruscamente del suelo. Y Louise no fue la excepción, ella también se le quedo mirando por un buen momento. Mirándolo cada detalle, cabello castaño desordenado, guapo, y con unos hermosos ojos ma…. ¿qué? ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

De nuevo se voltio a ver la ventana, tratando de concentrarse en ella, y no en el chico que ahora se encantaba a su lado, platicando con una abuela y su pequeño nieto. Todo iba bien hasta que el tren se detuvo de golpe. Haciendo que las personas que iban paradas se cayeran al suelo, y algunas de las personas que iban sentadas también. Cuando la rubia se percato de lo ocurrido lo único que sentía era un muy fuerte dolor en la cabeza y un peso sobre ella. Tímidamente abrió los ojos para ver se enfrente de unos cálidos ojos marrones.

El chico también parecía sorprendido y avergonzado, se lo podía notar con solo mirarlo. Se levanto del suelo con un gesto de dolor en el rostro cuando se apoyo en su mano para levantarse y intento ofrecer su mano derecha. Pero otra vez puso un gesto de dolor y cambio la derecha por la izquierda.

-Ve, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención- dijo el chico totalmente colorado, después de todo habían caído en una posición que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, más bien la abuela tuvo que cerrarle los ojos a su pequeño nieto.

-No se preocupe estoy bien, no fue nada grave- contesto algo aturdida por el golpe. Miro a su acompañante y noto su ceño fruncido- ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto con timidez.

-Nada, solo… yo

-Se encuentras bien- grito un chico entrando al vagón e interrumpiendo al ojimarron- hubo un feo accidente, ya llamaron por ayuda- siguió gritando y comenzó asistir a las personas que lo mas lo necesitaban. Después de un rato se llevaron a los que se encontraban heridos, como lo estaba Louise y ese chico. En el camino al hospital. Si porque iban en el mismo carro. Se pusieron a hablar porque no había nada mejor que hacer ¿Qué iban a hablar con los doctores?

-Ve, y como te llamas bella signorina?- pregunto con una arrebatadora sonrisa. Cosa que era común en el, muy común. Pero esta vez era diferente.

-Louise Beilschmidt ¿Cuál es el de usted?- presunto con curiosidad. Tenía ganas de saber su nombre después de todo.

-Feliciano Vargas, y por favor no me trates de "usted" es un poco extraño- le comento mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía. Por algún motivo ese apellido ya lo había escuchado antes.

-Ok, no te tratare más de usted

-Grazie, cuéntame algo sobre ti- dijo entusiasmado- yo te diré cosas sobre mi ¿qué te parece? Así pasamos el rato hasta llegar al hospital

-No sé que decir- le contesto confundida.

-Entonces empezare yo, me llamo Feliciano Vargas, tengo 20 años, nací en Italia, tengo una hermana menor, vivo con mi padre y mi hermana, trabajo como chef en jefe en el restaurante de mi padre y sueño con ser un reconocido chef. Vamos te toca- le animo Feliciano.

-Aquí voy, como dije me llamo Louise Beilschmidt, también tengo 20 años, nací en Alemania, tengo un hermano mayor y comencé a vivir con el no hace mucho tiempo, trabajo como asistente o secretaria, como quieras decirle de un importante organizador de eventos en el teatro de la ciudad y también sueño con se veterinaria. Me encantan los anímeles, pero deje la carrera por un tiempo- cuando termino temo una buena bocanada de aire. Después de todo había dicho todo eso de corrido.

-Ve eres alguien interesante- dijo acercándose demasiado- ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

-Nunca me habían preguntado eso, en una ambulancia- bromeo mirando para ver cuánto faltaba para llegar.

-¿Serás mi amiga si no?- volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

- Si, si- al italiano pereció iluminarse el rostro en un segundo y la abrazo con fuerza. Al comienzo le dio algo de vergüenza pero enseguida correspondió dicho abrazo. Al llegar al hospital no se volvieron a ver más. Feliciano se lo llevaron a hacer algunas placas y a Louise a ver si el golpe era algo de que preocuparse o no. Por suerte no paso a mayores. Pero si se entero que Feliciano tuvieron que ponerle un yeso en la mano derecha porque se la había fracturado.

* * *

><p>Gilbert apenas salió del trabajo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Francis. Ya se acercaba el horario del encuentro, una vez todo en su lugar, seria hora de ir a buscar a los futuros compañeros del peliblanco pero…<p>

-Olvide alimentar a Gilbird- grito en medio de la calle, habiendo que todas las miradas se posaran en el. Después de todo su voz no era todo menos discreta.

-No te preocupes por eso, todo va a estar bien- le dijo el rubio palmeándole la espalda-mejor vamos al aeropuerto. Además quien sabe el vuelo se puede adelantar.

-No la ultima mascota que tuve se escapo por ese motivo- lloriqueo recordando el pasado- y no quiero perder a Gilbird es mi mejor amigo y también es awesome

-Creí que era tu mejo amigo- le regano apartándolo de su lado- además no me habías dicho que tu ultima mascota la tortuga murió aplastada?…- le dijo con confianza.

-No, esa fue la primera. Vati le mato cuando yo dormía y compro otra antes yo lo notara

-¿Y qué paso?

-Compro la equivocada, tenía una terrestre y compro una acuática. Ese día supe que vati había desaprobado bilogía en la secundaria- comento el peliblanco entre risas, recordando el pasado.

-Ok Gil, te espero en la puerta n°15 si? Pero alimenta a tu mascota rápido- le dijo de forma maternal.

-Si mamá- respondió de forma infantil y le saco la lengua- además yo puedo hacerlo todo, porque soy ore-sama- y así el albino y su ego se fueron.

30 minutos después

Gilbert llego al lugar acordado muy agitado y lo primero que vio fue a a policía y a Francis. Esa no era buena señal.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora?- grito el albino irritado y acercándose a la patrulla- ¿es qué acaso no te podías comportar bien aunque sea hoy? Mañana si ¿pero hoy?

-No te enojes mon ami, es una historia muy graciosa. Incluye un travesti, a tu servidor y un conejo- sonrió de manera pervertida.

-Señor dejaremos en libertad a su amigo, con una condición-pausa dramática- mantenga lo bien vigilado y que no se vuelva a meter con un trabesti otra vez- Gilbert asintió y se lo llevo dentó del aeropuerto. Después se quedaron sentados en la puerta donde llegarían los pasajeros del vuelo 1313.(XD) Francis para hacerse el gracioso decidio llevar un cartel, que en letras muy elegantes decía "Smith". Después de un rato los pasajeros del vuelo bajaron. Tanto Eli como Antonio estaban muy entuciasmados. Miraron a todos lados, hasta que vieron al francés con el cartel con el nombre del señor que seria su futuro jefe.

-Hola somos Antonio Fernandes Corriedo y ella es Elizabeta He...- dije el castaño comenzando a dudar.

-Déjalo no importa...sera un gusto trabajar juntos...- animo la húngara al rubio. De la nada salio Gilbert con su característica discreción.

-No, yo seré su nuevo compañero- en ese momento el albino se detuvo viendo fijamente a la chica enfrente de el- TU

-¿Cabeza de pollo?

-Marrimacha- grito entusiasmado- creí que habías muerto- comento el alemán alegre.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntaron a unison los otros dos, que ya se sentían como que sobraban en aquella escena.

-¿A este?- pregunto la chica- lo conozco desde que estábamos en la guardería, y desde ese momento jamas de despego de mi lado.

-¿Eh? yo? No, no, no, yo creo que fue alrevez- corigio este indignado.

-En resumen son amigos?- pregunto en duda el español.

-Bueno, se podría decir que si. Sabes con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a idiotas como lo es Gilbert- dijo la chica un una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después Gilbert les explico la situación y los dos castaños comprendieron en seguida. Eli sabia como podía ser la rubia cuando estaba enojada, y aunque le gustaría ver al albino en semejante problema, no dudo en ayudar. Pero las cosas se pusieron peor. Elizabeta no pensaba aceptar sin antes ir a ver al viejo Beilschmidt. El peliblanco no tubo mas opción que decir que si y la llevo con el. Mientras Francis se hizo cargo de Antonio. En ese momento el alemán sintió pena por el inocente chico.

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza, al capi ya lo estaba haciendo cundo surgieron algunos problemas. El cole en especial (estúpida profesora de física) y lo peor fue que al capi ya casi lo tenia terminado cuando a la Facking notebook se le ocurrió reiniciarce, después no me gustaba como estaba el capi y lo reescribí como 5 veces pero ya esta listo. A demás de que me daba mucha fiaca, últimamente me da fiaca vivir, tengo sueño todo el tiempo, estúpida escuela que se roba mi energía también. Espero que les guste de verdad, en un principio no era mi idea que Feli y Lou se conocieran de esa manera, pero como soy una buena estudiante(mentira) en vez de prestar atención a lo que decía el profe, me imagine como podía hacer que se conocieran de una manera original y así se me ocurrió.<p>

Espero que les guste ^^

**TheFannishaUsui:** A mi también me gusta Monica, pero mi hermana me amenazo de muerte si no se llamaba Louise. Y preferí hacerle caso puede dar mas miedo que Bielorrusia cuando se enoja hahaha...

**kikyoyami8:** De ahora en adelante la historia se va a desarrollar mas lo prometo, pero era necesario almenos para mi lo era decir como se relacionan entre ellos. Y se es verdad Cesar

**GriisleChan:** Si lo se estoy preparando algunas cosas (en especial para Toño) pero definitivamente las cosas se volverán interesantes. Yo también quiero llamas al programa de Francis, no me vendrían mal unos consejos a mi también.

**DarkAnnA-Phantom:** Muchas gracias, me hace feliz que te guste. Yo tampoco puedo esperar, para podre escribir sobre ellos, es que los amo tanto...Yo también me reí mucho, cuando me di cuenta dije "que mierda escribí? Nunca mas escribo a las 2 de la mañana" Osea que droga extraña me tome cuando escribí eso? Pero mi hermana y una amiga me convencieron de que lo subiera tal como estaba. Y con lo que respecta a Feli sera una sorpresa solo dire eso^^

Una pregunta les gustaría que apareciera el SIR como otra persona aparte de Lou y sea el 3 en discordia? Es que ya estaba pensando el la posibilidad y me preguntaba si les agradaba la idea... como sea

Chau Chau

Manden Review y háganme feliz


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La noche se encontraba mas que hermosa. Las luces de la ciudad apenas espesaban a brillar con todo su esplendor, si dejamos en claro la larga noche que aun aguardaba. Y a pesar de ser día de semana, a este lugar no parecía importarle y todo lucia como si fuera un viernes o sábado por la noche. La luna brillaba mas que en cualquier noche. Las estrellas, apenas visibles, titilaban como si trataran de avisar que aun se encontraban allí, pero casi invisibles por las luces y los carteles de neón.

-¿A dónde vamos Francis? Me duele los pies- se quejo el español arrastrando los pies y haciendo un puchero.

-No te quejes mon ami, vamos a uno de mis restaurantes favotitos- le respondio el frances con una extraña sontrisa en el rostro mirando a una joven que habia pasado junto a el. Antonio no parecio notarlo y siguio con sus quejas un rato más.

* * *

><p>-No se porque hago esto- maldijo por lo bajo el alemán.<p>

-Vamos no seas así ¿Qué tiene de malo que vallamos a ver a tu padre y a tu hermana? Hace tiempo que no los veo.

-Si lo se pero- el chico no termino de hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió

-¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

-A nada yo- busco algo que decir. Pero jamas diría el verdadero motivo- hace tiempo que no veo a vati. Ya no nos relacionamos como antes.

-Comprendo. Tiene que ver con eso verdad?- se quedaron en silencio y Gilbert no le respondió nada, y no lo iba a hacer en especial cuando era ESE tema. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar después de todo no se habían visto en los últimos 5 o 6 años ya?. Eli se quedo mirando la ventana como el paisaje se volvía cada vez mas familiar ya que había ido a aquella casa una vez. Cuando ambos se graduaron dejaron Alemania para ir a vivir a aquella ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar trabajo. A las pocas semanas, Gilbert se entero que su padre se mudaba a la misma ciudad junto a su hermana, lo cual no le grado mucho. Poco después Elizabeta se fue...

Gilbert por fin hablo, a la ves que comenzaba a bajar la velocidad del automóvil.

-No veo el auto de West...Kesese llegamos primero- río con orgullo,y cambiando repentinamente de humor. Ahora su hermana no tendría motivos para regañarle por llegar tarde. O al menos eso pensaba. Ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa. Gilbert toco la puerta, pasaron solo unos segundos y la paciencia del albino se había acabado y con todo discreción llamo a su padre- VA-TI ábrele la puerta a tu awesome hijo.

Si porque Gilbert era la discreción en persona.

Al final escucho la voz de su padre gritándole desde dentro de la casa, informando de que había una copia de las llaves debajo de la maceta que estaba alado de puerta. Los dos entraron a la casa. Lo primero que vieron fue a la hermana de Gilbert en el sillón de la casa tomando una cerveza y el padre de ambos jóvenes no estaba en la habitación.

-No se te ocurra decirle nada- le dijo la rubia antes de que el pudiera decir algo. Ella ni siquiera se digno a ver a la acompañante de su hermano, mas bien estaba tan entretenida con lo que estaban pasando en la televisión que no hubiera prestado atención a la llegada de Gilbert, de no haber sido pero el grito de su padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene puesto el delantal más ridículo del mundo- comento tomando un sorbo a la fría bebida.

-Hola Lulu- grito la castaña saltando encima de la otra chica- hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. Ya eres toda una mujer. Te cortaste el cabello ¿Por qué? Era tan bonito- lloro.

-Eli, no te había visto- dijo avergonzada- hace ya mucho tiempo que no le llaman de ese modo- admitió.

-No te vez muy feliz de verme- le regaño.

-No, no es eso, es solo que no me lo esperaba-rió nerviosa- ademas no te veía desde que ustedes se graduaron.

-Si lo se, ahora trabajamos juntos- anuncio. Louise frunció el ceño. No eran buenas noticias. Gilbert podía parecer alguien fuerte, pero por dentro era frágil. Y Elizabeta era de esas personas en la vida del albino que con una sola palabra lo podían destruir por completo. Porque el la había querido de una forma especial desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Las dos chicas quedaron en la sala de estar solas. Pero la Risa de Gilbert rompió la tranquilidad. De seguro se podía escuchar a kilómetros de distancia.

-Kesesesese

-Gilbert no se que es tan gracioso- dijo una voz desde la cocina- Cierra la boca

-Tu delantal es ridículo- rió con malicia. Y era verdad el hombre, llevaba puesto un delantal amarillo canario, con la cara de una vieja en el y la frase "La comida de la abuela es la mejor".

-Estaba a descuento. Y no me digas nada, tu primo es peor

-Kesesesese

Mientras en la cocina un padre se arrepentía de serlo. En la sala de estar Eli miraba tv y Louise leía unas hojas. Lo cual llamo la atención de la castaña.

-¿Qué lees?

-Recuerdas que mi vati trabajaba en la corrección de imprenta

-Si

-Me consiguió un libro antes que esta saliera. Dijo que me lo busco solo para mi ya que conocia al escritor y sabia que amo leer, ademas de que es uno de mis escritores favoritos- contesto la rubia todavia consentida en la lectura, y con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-"Vientos Del Mediterráneo"

-Oh- dijo entusiasma- ese libro todavía no salio... Es del increíble Cesar Vargas. Amo sus novelas son tan románticas- la castaña estaba tan inquieta que se trababa con lo que decía.

- Lo se. Veo que también eres una admiradora. Si quieres me puedes acompañar, dentro de unos días va a estar firmando "Amor De Guerra" ¿ Quieres venir?

-Si

Despues todo se desarollo tranquilo. Bueno casi, Gibert no dejo de discutir con su projenitor por absolutamente todo. Cuando ya era muy de noche, almenos para ese dia ya que mañana todos tenian que trabajar, decidieron marcharce. Como su hermana no tenia por el momento auto, Gilbert llevo a las dos mujeres. Louise insistio en manejar ella pero, Gilbert insistio en manejar el. Despues de todo el era un exelente conductor (mentira).

* * *

><p>-Franciiisss me duelen mucho los pies- lloro el español siendo olímpicamente ignorado por el francés.<p>

-Vamos solo un poco mas- le contesto irritado.

-Pero estamos caminando hace mil año

-No exageres. Nos separamos de mon ami Gil hace menos de media hora- caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar a un restaurante muy elegante y al parecer popular también- Ya llegamos. Lovi, mon amou mesa para dos- le dijo a la chica que le daba la espalda, ya que atendía a otros clientes.

-Ni lo sueñes franchute di merda. No permitiré que perdamos mas clientes y personal por tu culpa, maldito pervertido- le recrimino sin verlo al rostro o al sexy español que lo acompañaba.

- Y si te doy 10 euros?

-Oh Francis, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Cesar apareciendo de la nada- Lovi, hija lleva al señor Francis y a su amigo a una mesa.

Cuando Lovina vio al chico en frente de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, prácticamente no se notaba, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en el estomago. Antonio era encantador, con su cabello castaño revuelto, sus ojos verdes que brillaban y esa sonrisa que transmitía tanta alegría y hacia sentir cómodo a cualquiera. La chica agito su cabeza, en que pensaba?, seguro ese sugesto era un idiota.

Los llevo a la mesa periferia del francés, tomo sus pedidos y se marcho. Lo que no noto fue que Francis la había seguido. Cuando estuvieron fuera de a vista de todos el francés se acerco lentamente sin que la chica notara su presencia. Al estar ya tan cerca que la muchacha podía sentir la respiración del rubio, se preparo para darle una paliza. Pero se debuto cuando este hablo.

-Se llama Antonio- dijo con una voz sensual al oído de la castaña. Ella se volteo para mirarle la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y quién te pregunto el nombre de ese bastardo?- le preguntando con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada- admitió ya saliendo del lugar- pero vi como lo mirabas, nadie engaña a Francis-niichan- finalizo sin mirarla. Comenzó a marcharse y dejando a Lovina con las palabras en la boca y muy confundida- El amor esta en el aire- casi grito y le metió mano a una joven que pasaba junto a el. Después se sentó junto a su compañero que ni siquiera noto su ausencia, así de distraído era el español.

Lo que había quedado de la cena de los dos hombres, había sido pura frustración para la italiana. El español no se había detenido a verla ni siquiera un segundo. La vida había sido generosa, o tal vez no, y había recibido el don, o maldición, de su "querida madre". Los hombres la perseguían como si fueran moscas, o mas peor aun mosquitos. Los hombre de esa ciudad eran muy masoquistas y les gustaba ser cruelmente rechazados, por la cruel italiana. Mientras ella vivió en Italia, los hombres de allí ya se habían resignado con ella, pero en su nueve vida esos sujetos al parecer les gustaba sufrir de verdad. Ademas debía admitir que rechazar hombres le subía su baja autoestima. Fue lo único que le agradecería a esa mujer.

Pero la primera vez que un hombre, le hacia sentir tan... Tan diferente. Esté ni se volteaba a verla siquiera y eso la frustraba.

Al final Antonio y Francis se fueron dejando una mesa echa un desastre, nada de propina y una italiana malhumorada.

-Hija ya es hora de cerrar ¿Dónde esta Feliciano?- pregunto el italiano mayor curioso para después murmurar- debió traer mi caja.

-¡Feliciano!- angustiada tomo su celular, no había visto a su hermano desde que se fue esa mañana, marco el numero del menor. Al poco tiempo este atendió.

-Ve, Pronto

-¿Dónde mierda estas? Te fuiste en la mañana y no volviste- le regaño.

-Es que, el doctor dijo que me quedara en casa y descansara- dijo bajando la voz en lo ultimo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?- angustiada interrogo a su hermano.

-¿Qué paso Lovi?- pregunto el castaño pegando su oreja a la de su hija para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

-Estaba en un tren, y hubo un accidente, me dolía la mano, después el doctor dijo que me la había fracturado, me pusieron un yeso muy lindo. No se preocupen no es nada grave- dijo riendo- el dijo que podía seguir con mi vida con normalidad, que me iba a doler un poco y que no hiciera mucha fuerza. Ademas conocí a una linda chica y nos hicimos amigos- comento casi atragantándose con las palabras, ya que lo dij todo muy rápido.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!. Todo un casanova como su padre- grito orgulloso Cesar.

-Como sea, ya vamos para casa. Ciao

-Ciao

* * *

><p>Hola, lamento la espera, pero ya saben el cole y no me inspiraba. Pero el hada de la inspiración bajo en la clase de computación y logre terminar el capi. No se cuando voy a poder actualizar ahora ya que dentro de poco comienzan las integradoras, y en diciembre tengo que dar ingles, ya saben para sacar un titulo y esas mierdas. Como se, debo admitir que me gusto como me quedo el capii, lamento que la relación entre Gil y Eli no haya sido mucha, pero cuando lo escribí me quedo demasiado largo y sin mucha gracia, así que le saque lo que no serbia. Y de nuevo garcías por leer este fic<p>

**GriisleChan:** Hola a vos también. y muchas gracias. De verdad quería que quedara original y cuando lean digan "faaa, esta chica es una genio" nooo mentira. Pero si queria que fuera único(? porque ellos lo valen. Y para ser honesta no creo que sea buena idea un amigo como Francis, es solo por si las dudas. Gilbert jamas perdono a su vati por ello... Es una triste tragedia. Pero Gilbird es todo un sobreviviente, si sobrevivió tanto tiempo supongo que lo hará un poco mas. A una cosa mas muchas gracias por los consejos.

**PrincesaLuna23:** Claro, lo suyo es la discreción. Si :3 y después esta para cuidarlo toda la noche. Y todavía falta mas ero no me quiero adelantar, lo interesante esta por empezar muy pronto. Espero que te guste como se conocieron Toño y Lovi. Me esforcé para que quedara lindo, pero vas a ver que en el siguiente, vas a tener puro AntonioxLovina hahaha. Y Francis nunca deja de ser el,, siempre en necesario un pervertido que haga las cosas interesantes.

**DarkAnnA-Phantom:** Obvio, no lo iba a dejar a medias y a las demás lectoras con la intriga. Eso seria muy cruel de mi parte supongo. Ya somos dos, pero en el tren solo encuentro gente que me mira raro... Acaso tengo monos en la cara (? Por lo menos en este capi creo que no ha habido demasiado, pero en los próximos la relación ente ellos se va a desarrollar mas. Y creo que solo es el comienzo, dentro de poco comienzan las integradoras. Así que mas a tardar actualizare dentro de dos semanas. Ya que el otro capi esta terminado, pero tengo que pasarlo.

**Disturbed Nord:** Gracias. En estos momentos se me esta haiendo difícil conseguir un beta... La persona que me iba a ayudar no capta la indirecta¬¬ Y lo del SIR tal voz quede descartada ya que mi hermana (ella me esta ayudando con las ideas) no le agrada la idea y esta se ha quedado descartado.

Bueno hagan feliz a una escritora y dejen Review, si lo hacer recibirán un libro de autografiado por Cesar, sino Francis aparecerá mientras duermes ?)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Papa, Fratello quiero aprender a manejar- interrumpió Lovina a los dos hombres que comían su desayuno. Ellos se quedaron con la comida en la boca, totalmente sorprendidos. Realmente le sorprendió el comentario de la mujer. Más ya que, la castaña jamás había mostrado algún interés por manejar o siquiera en los autos. La chica siempre se había mostrado arisca a la hora que uno de los dos le mencionaba la idea de que sacara la licencia. Al parecer todos esos años Lovina prefirió utilizar a su hermano y a su padre como choferes que siempre debían estar a su disposición. ¿Desde cuando cambio de parecer?

-Hahahahaha- rieron padre e hijo- pero hija tu ni siquiera sabes andar en bicicleta- dijo para volver a reír cosa que Feliciano hizo también. Esos dos parecían no parar más. La italiana ya colorada de la vergüenza y la ira les arrojo lo primero que tubo al alcance. Para desgracia de ese par, ese tenedor que paso por en medio de los dos sin causarle ningún daño, pero si causándoles un horrible escalofrió.

-Ya no estamos en Italia*. Me enseñaran a manejar o... Me enseñaran a manejar- amenazo está vez jugando con un cuchillo. Al instante ambos hombres se asustaron. Pero su temor era en vano ya que ese cuchillo apenas cortaba manteca.

-Está bien. Si sorella insiste es por algún motivo importante para ella, en cual me da curiosidad. Así que lo hare- anuncio el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro. La chica se sorprendió por aquel comentario y al instante paso del pálido al rojo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- grito y se fue del comedor.

-Bueno, supongo que hoy no tienen que trabajar- comento Cesar con una sonrisa- les dejo el día libre

-Grazie Papa- dijo Feliciano para ir a buscar a su hermana. Sería un día largo.

* * *

><p>La luz del día se filtraba por la ventana por la oficina, a pesar que todavía no era mucho el sol, para Roberich era molesta. Tomo un sorbo a su café, lo dejo en su escritorio y leyó su diario como lo hacía todos los días. Los próximos días estaría ocupado ya que le habían encargado, la obra "Hamlet". Y todo debía salir perfecto.<p>

Roberich Eldestein compositor e intérprete. Uno de los hombres más importantes en el mundo de las artes y a la vez con la mayor influencia a su corta edad. Tanto que en el teatro más importante de la ciudad no solo presentaba sus obras, sino que también tenía una enorme influencia en aquel lugar. El austriaco tenía fama de tacaño, pero a vez de no escatimar gastos a hora de montar sus shows. Los cuales tenía las mejores críticas y reseñas. En resumen era realmente exitoso y la envidia de muchos.

-¿Ya están listas las pruebas de tela?- pregunto el austriaco, tomando otro sorbo a su café.

-Sí, además ya mande por sus dulces favoritos. Lamento no haberlo tenido antes. Alfred ya hizo los preparativos para realizar las audiciones- anuncio Louise a su jefe.

-Bien, ya iré a hacerme cargo de eso. Puedes retirarte- la rubia obedeció y dejo la habitación. Sí que era difícil trabajar con el austriaco. Era muy exigente y Alfred no facilitaba las cosas. Él era muy distraído y un idiota también. Louise hacia la mayoría de las cosas ya que el hiperactivo americano solía romperlas o arruinarlas.

* * *

><p>Ya era de mediodía y era hora de un receso para comer. Eso incluía al selecto grupo de abogados.<p>

-Hola Eli- dijo una chica belga de cabello rubio ondulado, ojos verdes y sonrisa gatuna- ¿qué tienes para comer?

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo nos conocemos?- pregunto la húngara a la otra chica con una media sonrisa y sacando de su bolso su almuerzo.

-Menos de una semana ¿Por qué?

-Porque desde que nos conocemos Emma, me robas lo que traigo para el almuerzo- le recrimino la castaña.

-Es que cocinas tan rico. Además lo único que hago bien son postres. Todo lo que no sea dulce lo hago feo- lloriqueo (a mí me pasa lo mismo pero al revés, hice una torta para el día de la madre que se quemó T.T)

-Ok, hare comida para dos si tú haces postre para dos- le ofreció Elizabeta a Emma. La belga sonrió y le robo un bocado al almuerzo de su compañera.

-Hola chicas el asombroso yo está aquí- grito Gilbert entrando a la sala junto a Antonio, provocando que las otras personas que allí se encontraba también lo miraran. Se sentó junto con las otras dos chicas y el español hizo lo mismo.

-Gilbert no grites- le regaño la húngara.

-Oh chicos ¿cómo va el caso Touris?- pregunto Emma por curiosidad.

-Hoy en la tarde hablamos con el acusado- comento Gilbert saboreando la comida que su hermana había preparado con anterioridad. Después de eso el almuerzo termino y tuvieron que volver a trabajar. Pero por el momento al trio solo tenía que checar algunos papeles. Antonio aburrido decidió marcharse a tomar un poco de aire, con la excusa de que debía salir a comprar algunas cosas y, que no podía estar más tiempo encerrado. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo pero le amenazaron que volviera pronto. El español asintió y prometió hacerlo, pero uno no puede controlar lo que sucederá o las vueltas que el destino tomara.

* * *

><p>Los hermanos Vargas se preparaban para la clase de manejo de la más grande. La cual se encontraba más que nerviosa. Sacaron el viejo Fiat de Cesar. El cual le perteneció en sus épocas de juventud y que había logrado traer desde Italia, con la excusa de tener un fuete lazo con él. Al comienzo la idea de usar ese auto no le gusto en lo más mínimo al Vargas mayor. Pero en si prefirió que usara ese auto, en vez que usara los otros dos. Los autos de Feliciano y su padre eran muy valiosos para que Lovina los destruyera. No como que ellos tuvieran poca fe en la italiana tampoco.<p>

-¿Qué es lo primero que hacemos?

-Encender el motor- dijo la chica y arranco el motor del automóvil.

-¿Y luego?

-Piso el acelerador lentamente- el auto empezó a moverse lentamente y salió del garaje del edificio. Esté comenzó un una velocidad increíblemente lenta, pero después de unos pocos segundos la chica tomo más confianza y aumento la velocidad. Y también porque los otros conductores se empezaron a impacientar

-Ve~ lo haces muy bien sorella estupendo

-Grazie- le respondió tensa. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que Lovina tuvo que frenar en un semáforo. Ella se confundió y apretó el acelerador en vez del pedal de freno. Por desgracia un desafortunado transeúnte fue atropellado por el viejo automóvil.

-Ahhh... esta muerto- grito Feliciano muy masculinamente.

-Cierra la maldita boca. No mate a nadie- lloriqueo la castaña- nadie se debe enterar de esto. Ocultemos el cuerpo

-¿Ve? Das miedo Lovi- la chica lo mando a callar por segunda vez y ambos salieron del auto. Cuando vieron al chico "muerto" Lovina palideció y se quedó con la boca abierta. Angustiada reviso el pulso de aquel sujeto. Estaba vivo.

-Antonio- murmuró

-¿Lo conoces?

-Ya cierra la boca, es que no puedes mantenerte callado más de 5 minutos. Ahora súbelo al auto y llevémoslo a casa.

-¿Per che? No sería mejor llevarlo a un hospital- propuso el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Te dije que lo llevaríamos a casa y punto final- grito entre murmullos Lovina-súbelo al auto- ordeno autoritaria mirando a todos lados para ver si había testigos. Y para suerte de cualquiera que podría estar allí, no había nadie.

-Pero- replico

-Su-be-lo- y así Feliciano subió a Antonio al auto. Para el italiano fue bastante doloroso todavía no se había recuperado del accidente. Pero no tuvo opción y subió al español a la parte trasera del vehículo. Cuando termino estaba muy agotado. Subir al español fue una tarea agotadora para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a cualquier tipo de ejercicio físico, que no fuera futbol. Una vez con el español a bordo.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos llevarlo al hospital- reprocho el italiano. Lovina le lanzo una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera.

Después de que Feliciano tomara el control está vez para que no hubiera más accidentados. Llegaron al edificio. Colocaron el auto en el estacionamiento. Cuando Feliciano quiso subir al español al ascensor su hermana lo detuvo.

-No, mejor ve por las escaleras. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te vea cargando a alguien que parece muerto.

-Pero

-Pero nada. Ciao- dijo cantarinamente ese ciao. Mientras las paredes del ascensor se cerraban y mostraban a la chica sonreír maliciosamente.

-Ve~ No creo que sea demasiado, solo son ¿Qué? unos 23 pisos. Hehehe- dijo para sí mientras lloraba y cargaba al español en su espalda. Además de que le dolían las piernas, ya que Antonio era muy pesado para él. Se dijo a si mismo que mejoraría su condición física. Algún día, pero lo haría, no sería un debilucho para siempre.

Una hora después, Lovina se encontraba en el departamento, sentada, tranquila, ignorando la idea de que Feliciano todavía no había llegado con Antonio. La chica miraba la tele muy entretenida, mientras comía pasta. Al parecer aquella novela, por motivos desconocidos era muy popular. Era el programa más visto y eso que no era muy original. Hasta el momento María Carmen Ramírez de Monte Carlo le confeso a su esposo, Juan Carlos Santos Real Del Valle, que estaba esperando un hijo suyo para que no la abandonara por Ana Priscila Villa Verde. Pero en realidad es de otro.

-Él se enterara pronto- dijo la castaña mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano entrar a la casa con el español a cuestas. Cuando dijo un paso más allá de la puerta, cayó al suelo junto al castaño junto a él. La castaña al ver aquello se acercó a su hermano y al chico que atropello parándose junto al primero.

-Feliciano- le patio suavemente en las costillas, con sus pantuflas de pata de monstruo- Feliciano.

-No- murmuró.

-Todavía falta llevarlo a tu cuarto- le regaño sin dejar de patearle esta vez en la cara.

-¿EH? ¿Mi cuarto?- pregunto levantándose repentinamente a la altura de su melliza.

-Si llévalo a tu habitación. Hoy dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes- le informo acercándose más a él y poniéndose de puntitas para llegar a su altura. Pero era obvio que ni haciendo eso lo iba a superar.

-¿Y por qué no el tuyo?- le recrimino, ya enojado y pidiendo la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Porque yo o digo

-Listo me canse, has lo que quieras, me voy a dormir- grito Feliciano, con paso firme se fue a su habitación y pego un portazo que de seguro se había escuchado por todo el edificio.

-Vaffanculo- murmuró. Agacho la mirada y se encontró con el sereno rostro del español. Con toda la fuerza que tenía lo arrastro hasta su recamara y lo acostó en su cama. Tomo una silla y se sentó junto a él. Se le quedo mirando, observándolo, no parecía tener lastimaduras graves o algo por el estilo más bien solo tenía unos pocos rasguños.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde está el señor Carriedo?- pregunto un fastidiado señor smith, jugando con una lapicera.<p>

-Debería de haber llegado ya- dijo nerviosa la húngara

-Debería- hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo donde, el señor smith sé quedo pensando que hacer con aquella situación- salgan de mi oficina, y una cosa, díganle a Carriedo que pierde el 10% de su sueldo este mes- la húngara y el alemán salieron de la oficina con el corazón en la boca. Al parecer se había enojado mucho por la irresponsabilidad del español.

- Ese maldito hijo de puta ¿Por qué tenía que desparecer?- maldijo el albino que caminaba junto su amiga lejos de su jefe que por poco más los despedía.

-No lo sé pero no quiero perder mi trabajo por culpa de Antonio. Además el jefe parecía estar muy enojado

-Solo es pedo que no le haya pasado nada malo. No creo que Antonio sea la clase de persona que hace esta clase de cosas.

* * *

><p>*En Italia necesitas saber andar en bici para sacar la licencia de conducir. Pero seguro que ya lo deben de saber... Y sino ya se enteraron.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola y disculpas. El capi es en realidad más largo pero lo corte acá para que no sea tan tedioso de ller. Ya creo que me disculpo todos los capis… Los que pasa es que me vinieron las integradoras. Pero es te viernes recién empecé las vacaciones. Así que seguro que subo más seguido, si no se me va el unicornio volador de la inspiración. Pero a la vez no prometo nada recientemente internaron a mi abuela (otra vez) Y no quiero dejar sola a mi mamá con la casa. Y para ser honesta me da mucha fiaca tener que pasar el fic a la compu y después corregirlo, ya que todo lo tengo escrito en unas hojas. Ya tengo como dos capítulos adelantados. Perdónenme por ser tan pero tan vaga.<p>

Jackce: Yo tampoco, pero era eso o lo ponía a vender panchos :P

PrincesaLuna23: No voy a dar pistas o decir algo porque parte de la trama que viene se debe a eso (huy dije demasiado) pero no es la tortuga. Y para que quiera a tantos hombres si yo ya tengo a mi alemán favorito y mis 5 novios, lo que pasa es que ellos no lo saben. T_T somos dos yo ya tengo mis años y toy mas sola que un perro. (Se va a llorar a un rincón). Y Antonio de verdad que distraído el destino (que no soy yo) le pone en frente a la mujer que le robara el corazón y el muy boludo no se dio cuenta. Después lo voy a regañar (?) Y una cosa más, no te preocupes que se Lu se va a llevar la sorpresa de su vida :)

GriisleChan: Las cosas se van a poner más interesantes ^^... Y Francis siempre tiene la razón. Ok no pero lo intenta.

Grellicious x3: Gracias me alegra que te guste y no sabés lo feliz que me hace que lo pongas en favoritos. Me inspira a seguirlo y no dejarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Antonio empezaba a despertar de su pequeña siesta. Su cabeza le dolía, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Se quedó pensando que diablos le había pasado, no recordaba bien como había llegado a ese estado. El español miro a su alrededor, esa no era su cama, era más suave que la suya y ese no era su cuarto. En ese momento se asustó ¿Y si lo había secuestrado una loca? Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta lentamente, saco la cabeza para ver si había alguien allí. Cuando salió del cuarto escucho una voz a su espalda.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- pregunto Feliciano saliendo de la nada. Al español casi le daba un paro cardiaco al escuchar la voz de italiano. Se dio la vuelta y vio a chico con el ceño fruncido y el cabello despeinado.

-Emm… Yo

-No me importa- dijo cortante- me voy a bañar. Mi sorella está en la cocina- le informo. El español asintió y se fue la cocina como el chico le había dicho. Al llegar allí vio a la italiana haciendo café.

-Hola

-Chigiii- Lovina se giró a ver al sorprendida tirando el café a suelo.

-Lo lamento, no quise asustarte- dijo con su encantadora sonrisa- ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

-Mi hermano te atropello y te trajimos

-¿No era mejor mandarme a un hospital?- pregunto con curiosidad

-No- respondió cortante.

-Ok ¿Tu hermano es ese chico con mal carácter?

-Sí, pero él no es así. Siempre está sonriendo y de buen humor. El ejercicio lo pone de malas- comento sin mirarle a los ojos, y levantando del suelo los trozos de la taza rota - no me has dicho tu nombre

-Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo ¿Y tú?

-Lovina Vargas

-Te puedo llamar Lovi

-Ni lo sueñes- le contesto irritada. Ambos se pusieron a tomar café. Antonio jamás se imaginó que la chica aquella era la del restaurante, la cual el no noto. Y Lovina por su parte estaba muy feliz de estar con el español. Pero no lo iba a admitir. Después de un rato apareció Feliciano, el cual se puso a ver TV. Cuando comenzaron a tener hambre Antonio se puso a cocinar. A Lovina no le gusto, pero el castaño insistió en cocinar él.

Mientras los tres jóvenes comían la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Cesar que se paró en seco al mirar al español que comía junto a sus hijos.

-¿Y el quien es?- pregunto apuntando al ojiverde con si mano.

-Soy amigo de su hija- respondió con una sonrisa el español acercándose al italiano mayor para estrecharle la mano. Este correspondió pero casi le rompió la mano al chico.

-Hahahaha este chico es divertido- río el castaño al ver la expresión que había tenido Antonio hacia unos segundos atrás- ¿Cómo estuvo su día chicos?- dijo sonriendo y marcho a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

-Bien- respondió cortante, como de costumbre la chica, para después darle un bocado al revuelto que había preparado el español.

-Hmp… eso no es de tu interés- dijo Feliciano todavía con mal carácter.

-Lovina ¿Qué te había dicho que tu hermano no debía hacer ejercicio? Se pone igual que tu- le regaño- es peor que un fin de semana con tu nonna, tu madre y tu juntas.

-Hehe- rio por lo bajo el castaño

-Calla Antonio- le regaño la italiana después lo golpeo

-Esta familia es una mierda me voy a dormir- dijo Feliciano dejando al resto solos en el comedor de la casa.

-No te preocupes se le pasara mañana- le informo Lovina

Después de un café más Antonio pensó que era demasiado tarde y se marcho. Cesar regaño a su hija por el inconveniente con Feliciano. Pero como había dicho la chica, seguro que para el día siguiente este de encontraría de mejor humor. Pero una de las cosas que más le enojo fue ver a ese tal Antonio. El cual era un total desconocido para él. Antonio comenzó a frecuentar a los hermanos casi todos lo días. Además de hacerse muy amigo de estos dos. Cesar tenia que soportar al español siempre en su techo y no tenia la maldita caja. Donde estaba esa maldita caja cuando la necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Sábado a la mañana. Las personas comenzaban a salir de sus casas para poder disfrutar del cálido sol y comenzar con la rutina diaria de trabajo. Feliciano y Lovina se encontraban el en hospital ya que debían ver como iba la muñeca del italiano. El doctor dijo que esta había estado mejorando favorablemente pero que debía seguir con el yeso un tiempo más. Feliciano se desilusiono, ya que quería sacársela a toda costa. Le molestaba mucho y le era incomoda para dormir y bañarse. Ya fuera del consultorio.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre? Te vez algo decaído- menciono la chica saliendo del edificio, en el momento que un niño con una canilla en la cabeza entraba junto a su madre.

-Solo es que ya no quiero usar más esta cosa- dijo molesto.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo hoy?

-Ok… quiero ir a la firma de papá- la chica resoplo mirando a su hermano, el cual la miraba con suplica.

-Este bien. Pero cada vez que vamos pasa algo malo, además de estar lleno de viejas locas - se quejo.

-Si- exclamo contento, para después arrastrar a la castaña hacia el auto.

* * *

><p>-No se porque las acompañe- dijo un albino malhumorado.<p>

-Ya deja de quejarte bruder – le regaño la rubia- es molesto

-Lulu tiene razón. No molestes o ya veras- le amenazo Elizabeta tronando los nudillos.

-No hay chicas dignas de mi grandiosidad. La mayoría son viejas- la castaña ya enojada del comportamiento infantil del alemán le golpeo en la cabeza.

-Dolió

-Te lo buscaste- se hizo un silencio algo largo he incomodo- Lulu – la chica se volteo a mirarla- quería saber… bueno… ¿Cómo ha estado Rode?- la rubia primero mira a la castaña, miro a su hermano, devuelta a Eli y se volteo. A caso la húngara sentía algo por el músico después de todos estos años? Era de esperarse después de todo fueron novios por mucho tiempo.

-Si, ahora trabajo para el junto a un chico más- cometo

-Ya veo pero lo que yo quería saber si esta con alguien más

-No, tiene mucho trabajo para tener una relación con alguien- después de eso Gilbert se quedo totalmente callado y se formo otro silencio incomodo.

Media hora en la fila

-Tengo hambre- dijo la húngara

-Hot dog, compré su hot dog- grito un chico vestido con una gorra azul, jeans, zapatillas blancas y una remera roja con detalles en blanco.

-Alfred?- dijo la rubia al ver al chico mas de cerca.

-Louise, no esperaba verte – dijo emocionado-¿Qué necesitas?

-Comida- interrumpió la húngara

-Ah lo siento- rio avergonzado les entrego la comida a las dos chicas y Gilbert se quedo totalmente sorprendido- cortesía de la casa- se adelanto a decir cuando la alemana iba a pagar- eso va por cubrirme el otro día con Rode- sonrió

-Y yo?- dijo el albino indignado ¿Cómo pudo ignorar a un ser tan genial?

-Ok son $15

-Pero en tu espalda figura que sale $5

-Entonces no hay comida- y Alfred después se marcho y Gilbert se quedo con mucha hambre.

5 minutos después

-¿Qué se supone que estas comiendo?- pregunto la castaña curiosa

-Un sándwich que me dieron por ahí- comento de lo más tranquilo

-No comas lo que te dan por ahí- le regano la rubia- además la lechuga es sospechosa. Si te mueres no me hare cargo- se dio la media vuelta. Gilbert se quedo pensativo por un momento, pero después siguió comiendo como si nada. De repente escucharon un grito muy poco masculino a decir verdad.

A lo lejos Louise reconoció al origen de aquel grito. Se trataba de italiano que conoció en el accidente de tren. Vio que este era perseguido por un grupo de mujeres que al parecer estaban muy enojadas.

-Feliciano- murmuro para si. La húngara la escucho, pero cundo se volteo a verla esta ya se había ido a la carrera por el italiano.

-Lo siento pero yo no fui- lloro el castaño mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-No mientas maldito degenerado- grito una de las mujeres.

Feliciano en su desesperación entro a un edificio. Cuando el grupo llego no vieron al chico en ningún lado. Le preguntaron al dueño del lugar si había visto a un chico correo por allí. Este respondió que no había visto nada y se fue a dormir otra vez en su silla. Todas se dirigieron a los pisos superiores para ve si con suerte lo encontraban. En cambio Louise se quedo allí a ver si lo veía cuando este bajara, o en su consecuencia se dignara a dar la cara.

-Feliciano ¿Dónde estas?- dijo cantarinamente colocando sus brazos en su espalda y caminaba lentamente por el vestíbulo. Se acercó al closet de la limpieza, y sintió algo que la arrastro dentro de este.

-Hola- sonrió el italiano- Hace mucho que no te veía- dijo abrazándola impulsivamente – estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo- vio que ella iba a protestar, coloco un dedo en los labios de Louise para evitar aquello.

-Yo t-también- dijo nerviosa por todo lo anterior y algo sonrojada- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Por qué estaban persiguiendo esas mujeres?

-Fue una confusión- volvió a llorar- un sujeto manoseo a una chica, cuando esta se volteo creyó que era yo. Me persiguió con la intención de pegarme con libro de tapa dura que saco de la librería. Después la siguió otra y otra- lloro más fuerte- yo jamás haría eso. Nunca me propasaría con una signorina.

-Te creo- Se quedaron así por algunos segundos, hasta que desde le exterior escucharon unos pasos. Ella se encontraba atónita, su rostro se encontraba demasiado cerca del suyo. Ya que el ruido de los zapatos, lo hicieron reaccionar, haciendo que se acercara más a la rubia. El espacio era menor que había hacia unos minutos. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Todo había pasado muy rápido.

-Merda- Feliciano se acercó más a la rubia aun y apagando la luz del pequeño cuarto. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. Si esas mujeres lo llegaban a encontrar, era seguro que lo descuartizarían. La puerta se abrió da golpe, ambos sintieron que sus corazones se paraban en ese segundo.

-¿Lovina?- dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-Eh- la chica se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después su rostro pasó del pálido al rojo y de este al azul.

-No es lo que piensas

-¿Qué tengo que pensar? Estas con una zorra en un armario de un edificio cualquiera. Y tu maldita*censurado* *censurado* *censurado*caza fortunas *censurado* *censurado* *censurado*-( Sorry pero era un poco fuerte?) –Aléjate de mi fratello ahora- grito eufóricamente Lovina para después casi traérsele encisma a Louise. Feliciano la detuvo y la aparto de su amiga.

-Bueno fue bueno verte otra vez- se despidió llevándose a Lovina como bolsa de papas, a pesar de las protestas de esta- Lovina no patees tan fuerte me vas a lastimar las costillas

-Esa es la intención

Louise vio como aquel par se marchaba, pero después se dio cuanta que Feliciano no la había dicho nada más. Ni siquiera un número, nada. Se marcho algo desilusionada. Nunca se había sentido como se sentía con Feliciano. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y hacia que nada mas importara, como si el mundo parara en ese momento y nada mas importara. Después de caminar unos metros decidió hablar con la persona que más confianza tenia.

Al regresar a la fila vio como una ambulancia le llevaba a Gilbert.

-¿Qué diablos paso?- pregunto a la húngara

-Recuerdas el sándwich

-Si

-Tenias razón esa cosa era toxica. Pero no te preocupes. Le avise a tu padre y va en camino-rio la chica. Paso una hora y Eli casi se abalanzo sobre el pobre Cesar. Este firmo el de la húngara y era el turno de Louise. Cesar la miro y sonrió por lo bajo, sin que esta se diera cuenta coloco un pequeño papel dentro del libro.

Eli y Louise se marcharon juntas a la casa de esta última en el auto de Gilbert. Además porque no deseaba cocinar esa noche. Una vez en la casa de la rubia. Eli se arrojó en el mullido sillón. Louise la imito y se sentó junto a esta.

-Eli como sabes que te gusta alguien- dijo totalmente roja.

-Bueno, no se. Pero lo sabes. Porque esa persona se vuelve tu mundo- la rubia sonrio en gesto de agradecimiento. Ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía. Tomo el libro en sus manos y un pequeño papel crema callo de este. La húngara curiosa la tomo en sus manos y leyó en voz alta.

_Café ingles_

_Este sábado 16:45 pm._

_Te espero Feliciano ^^_

Louise sonrió ese chico tenia métodos muy curiosos. Como había logrado aquello. La alemana ignoraba el echo que cesar lo había colocada allí.

Mientras en algún lugar de Italia

-Signorina Stella- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules- ya no hicimos cargo de los deudores

-Perfecto. Mauricio e decidido tomarme unas vacaciones así que estas a cargo- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño largo y ojos oliva- tengo asuntos que arreglar- comento para levantarse y dejar en el escritorio una carpeta con fotos y información reciente de las actividades de los Vargas.

* * *

><p>T.T la ultima vez hubo muy poco cometarios. Esta vez me apure en publicar ya que el lunes ve voy de vacaciones wiii… este capi fue algo difícil ya que no me conformaba con nada. Creo que lo habré rescrito unas diez veces. Gracias por su apoyo. Y los Review me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero seguir pronto. Después de todo tengo dos semanas para rescribir todo. El motivo tenia bastante adelantado, pero me arrepentí y lo voy a rescribir de otra manera. Bueno los dejo y nos vemos, espero yo dentro de poco.<p>

Si no dejan Review Gilbert tendrá un lavado de estomago :(


	7. Chapter 7

La japonesa siempre había acudido a Feliciano cuando de temas amorosos se trataba. Después de todo ella tenia nada de experiencia. Ambos eran buenos amigos y se conocían desde ya hacia bastante tiempo. Sakura llago a la casa del italiano con la cabeza baja. Vargas al instante noto que algo andaba mal con su vieja amiga.

Entro sin decir nada, solamente con una reverencia (algo muy típico en ella). Feliciano preparo unos cafés. Cuando este estuvo listo se los sirvió a la chica se sentó en ente de ella.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el chico tomando un sorbo

- Es que Heracles esta muy distante- menciono matando a su amigo a la cara y su faz mostraba una gran preocupación.

-No entiendo

-Ya casi no lo veo. Trabaja todo el día, ha tomado horas extra, por lo cual ya no comemos juntos en la noche.

-Mira lo conozco y cualquier cosa que estés pensando, te digo que jamás seria capas de hacerlo- trato de animar el italiano, después de todo el los presento desde un principio- tengo una idea- sonrió triunfante. La japonesa lo miro intrigada- ve a visitar a tu hermana. Jamás la ves y estar con la familia es lo mejor- volvió a sonreír.

-Supongo- suspiro- es que nosotras, no nos llevamos tan bien como tu y Lovina.- hiso una pausa- es muchísimo mas complicado.- ambos se quedaron callados por un momento largo y después Sakura se marcho para ver a su "querida" hermana mayor.

….

El sol brillaba majestuosamente en la claro cielo sin nubes. Una mujer morena de cabellos castaños, perseguía a un hombre que parecía ser su pareja. Ella lo agarro del brazo, pero él se soltó bruscamente.

-Juan Carlos Santos Real Del Valle no me dejes te lo suplico- dijo mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro- te amo, por favor no me dejes.

-Si me amaras enserió no me hubieras mentido- le respondió para después marcharse. Dejándola llorando en el jardín de la hermosa casona.

….

-Que triste María Carmen Ramírez de Monte Carlo haría cualquier cosa por el- lloro la belga- además es más bonita que Ana Priscila Villa Verde.

-Lo se pero- se quedo un momento meditando- ella es la mala.

-Es cierto, pero me cae mejor además la otra es muy idiota- comento. Apago la tele y se acercó la castaña que estaba disfrutando de las masitas que habían comprado en la cafetería inglesa-Eli ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si que- respondió la húngara curiosa.

-¿Por qué una persona como Gilbert se convertiría en abogado? Es bueno en lo que hace pero es raro no se como decirlo- las preguntas habían tomado por sorpresa a la chica.

-Él no quería ser abogado de niño, quería ser cantante- sonrió a recordar viejos tiempos- pero…

-¿Pero?

-Asesinaron a su madre cundo teníamos unos 10 años creo- dijo pensativa- La mataron en su casa mientras estaba junto a Louise. Gilbert y su padre habían ido a pasar un día juntos…

….

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunte al verlo de mal humor

-Debo pasar la tarde con vati. Dice que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos

-¡Gilbert!- se escucho el grito del padre de Gilbert, que al instante toco bocina para llamar su atención

-Nos vemos – me saludo para después marcharse.

Me a marche a mi casa, mire el televisor por un rato. Al no ver nada interesante decidí ponerse a preparar algo para la tarde. Busque que la cocina que era lo que había. Termine preparando brownies de chocolate… Como mi padre no iba a llegar temprano ese día pensé que seria mejor llevarles algunos a Louise, porque sabia que adoraba comerlos. Los coloque en un recipiente que encontré en la alacena, salí de casa y subí a mi bicicleta. La casa de Gilbert no quedaba muy lejos de la mía, eran solo unas tres cuadras.

Recuerdo el sol brillaba, era verano, hacia calor y las chicharas no dejaban de hacer ruido. Todo estaba tan tranquilo. Disfrute cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Cuando los abrí un auto negro casi se me viene enzima, ya que había doblado en la esquina de la casa a la cual yo me dirigía. Lo curioso era que autos de ese porte no solían pasar por un barrio de clase media era demasiado lujoso. A todo eso no le di importancia. Baje de la bici y la deje en el jardín de enfrente. La puerta estaba abierta y todo se encontraba en silencio.

-Hola soy yo Eli. Hay alguien… señora Beilschmidt- nadie respondió. Después de caminar por unos pocos minutos pude escuchar un leve llanto que venia de la cocina. Llame otra ves y de esta salio Louise corriendo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, su vestido manchado de sangre. Me abrazo y me dijo:

-Mutti no despierta

Salí de la casa pidiendo ayuda con ella en brazos. El caso no avanzo nada. Louise a ser la única testigo la interrogo un psicopedagogo. Pero ella no recordaba nada. El viejo Beilschmidt se dio por vencido con el caso después de 5 años de investigación. Gilbert guardo resentimiento por ello. Después dejo que quería ser abogado y reabría el caso. Ambos dos jamás se llevaron bien de nuevo. Gilbert amaba mucho a su madre y siempre fue más apegado a ella que a su padre. El siempre hacia cosas para llamar su atención, una de ellas fue el día de pesca.

….

-Acaso no se supo nada, un motivo nada- pregunto la belga.

-A decir verdad la policía tenía miedo de continuar y el viejo también

-¿Por qué?

-Ella trabajaba para el FBI y estaba investigando a una mafia muy poderosa los Mucci. Lo que paso en realidad era que ella sabía demasiado y el caso no avanzo porque los oficiales temían continuar.

….

Cuando Sakura llego al edificio de su consanguínea se sentía verdaderamente nerviosa. La verdad ambas jamás se llevaron bien.

Aunque la mayoría de la culpa era suya, siempre su hermana intento que la relación fuera mejor pero Sakura la alejaba, por alguna extraño motivo. Ya era hora de dejar de comportarse de esa manera tan infantil y comenzar a hacer vínculos con su familia…

Sakura finamente se decido y toco la puerta de su querida hermana NeNe. No tubo que esperar mucho tiempo, hay que la asiática abrió la puerta en menos de un segundo.

-Nihao hermanita- grito la pelinegra saltando a los brazos de Sakura y sofocándola al instante. En ese momento recordó porque siempre fue tan distante con su hermana mayor. Su amor fraternal se podría considerar acoso sexual.

La japonesa saludo apartándola de su lado. Al parecer la china no entendía mucho a su hermana menor y la arrastro al interior de la casa. Allí se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabello rubio casi color plata y unos raros ojos violetas.

-Quiero presentarte a mi novio Iván – Anuncio sumamente alegre NeNe

-Mucho gusto – Dijo respetuosamente Sakura, recordaba a ese chico habido sido compañero de secundaria de su Onee-sama, era realmente aterrador y jamás le cayó bien.

¿Porque?, ¿Por qué tubo que ir a esa casa justamente el día que ese tipo se encontraba allí?

...

El delicioso olor a café inundaba el negocio. Las personas conversaban de temas frívolos y Antonio, que era muy paciente, se revolvía ansioso en su asiento. Francis habida prometido aparecerse después de salir del trabajo. Pero ya habida pasado casi media hora y ni rastro del francés pervertido. Ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho ya que para pasar el rato se dedicaron a revisar unos papeles del trabajo. Gilbert suspiro. Antonio podía ser un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero no era un idiota. La curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro desde hacia algún tiempo. Tenia que preguntarle, Francis no estaba esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Gil- antes que terminará de llamar al albino su teléfono sonó. Era Lovina. Ella le pregunto si no la acompañaba a hacer algunas compras mas tarde. Y el obvio no dudo en decir que si. Una vez termino de usa el aparato lo dejo de nuevo en si bolsillo y trato de llama la atención del alemán.

-¿Qué ocurre Antonio?- dijo sacando la vista de los papeles.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- pregunto con una sonría divertida en su rostro

-¿Decir qué?- respondía nervioso y tropezando con las palabras ¿Acaso él lo sabia? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso él era muy obvio?- ¿Tan obvio es?

-Algo me sorprende que ella no se halla dado cuenta

-Para ella soy solo un amigo- aunque le dolía muy en el alma admitir eso era siento. Pero era demasiado genial e increíble para angustiarse.

-Amenos déselo o expoliaras- le aconsejo el español- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo la quieres?

-Creo que desde la primeria- sonrió al recordad- creo que tenia seis años. Hasta los nueve años creí que era un niño y me angustie porque me gustaba otro "niño" hasta los ocho negaba mi situación- Antonio escuchaba atento a la historia y entretenido a la vez- a los nueve fui llorando con mutti para contarle…y..

-Y…

-Ella se rio y me dijo que no me preocupara. Ella lo sabía, sabia que Elizabeta era una niña- tomo un sorbo de café- al otro día jugando note que ella se sentía mal, me acerque y bueno….- se puso tan colorado que Antonio saco una carcajada. No iba a contarle que haba tocado su pecho. De seguro pensaría que era un pervertido- descubrí que era no era un varón. Le dije "creí que eras un…" se enojo conmigo por ello.

-Ya te dije díselo o explotaras- dijo el español para levantarse del aciano y salir del establecimiento a ver a la castaña de mal carácter- nos vemos

Gilbert se quedo sentado. Tenia dos opciones hablar con Elizabeta o ver como ella se marcha de su lado. Eli era muy hermosa no se sorprendería en lo mas mínimo que ya tuviera a alguien. Y eso le dolía y micho, era como si el corazón le pesara, tal como aquella vez, cuando ella salió con su primo. Recordaba aquello, fue durante la secundaria que ella conoció al idiota de Roderich. Había sido su culpa, el los presento para empezar, solo por cortesía además que el castaño así lo quiso. Y como decirle que no al caprichoso señorito. Dolió ver que se llevaran tan bien, que se hicieran novios, los abrazos y besos que el quería que fueran para el. Pero jamás dijo nada, sonrió y solo Louise (la única persona a la cual le mostro sus lagrimas) notaba que esa sonrisa era falsa, que solo so hacia por la felicidad de su amiga. Si antes la relación con el austriaco fue mala después de aquello empeoro, ya que desde pequeños no se llevaban bien.

Gilbert jamás le perdono su traición, la traición de alguien de su propia sangre, a pesar de ello, ambos chicos fingían llevarse bien (bien para ellos) ante sus padres en las reuniones familiares. Roderich lo sabia, él era consiente de los sentimientos de Gilbert y de todos modos siguió su relación con la chica hasta finalizar la escuela. Fue allí que el albino tubo ver al amor de su vida con el corazón destrozado por un hombre que no era el. De siento modo odiaba verla así, pero no era por el, por quien lloraba era otro más. El la contuvo y se mantuvo a su lado hasta el día que ella se marcho al exterior.

* * *

><p>Hola cuanto tiempo...<p>

Ya se no tengo perdón, pero el año pasado fue el mas difícil de mi vida. Mi abuela falleció. Después deje de escribir porque no tenia ánimos para eso. Para colmo perdí este capi y nunca mas lo volví a buscar. Ya se esa no es una escusa. Pero acá me tienen de vuelta molestando. También tengo que agregar que, yo planeaba dejar este fic. Pero de casualidad vi los comentarios que había y me dije. "Yo ODIO cuando abandonan un fic, no esta bien que yo hiciera lo mismo no?" Ademas sus palabras de aliento me dieron la inspiración que me faltaba GRACIAS.

Y como siempre dejen reviews o sino Roderich se va a robar a quien aman...


End file.
